


Having Fun

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hatred, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Tony takes advantage of reader! Enjoy! ;D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this drunk and thing's got dark!

Tony had stumbled around drunk in various room's. Having to figure how to get to his room. He saw a sleeping beauty in a random room sleeping soundly. Fuck she looked good and hot as hell. He ripped the covers away from her body.

Throwing her legs apart and ramming his thick cock into her unwilling cunt. (Y/n) wailed in agony as her virginity was ripped from her. Tears came down her face. As Tony fucked her hard and fast. Restraining her with his metal suit.

"Fuck (Y/n), I knew your ass was a prude. Hiding this pearl from me!" said Tony roughly. 

"Tony stop it now. What about pepper? She still loves you!" yelped (Y/n) in pain.

"That whore was a conniving unloving bitch!" said Tony to (Y/n) harshly.

He with left hand rubbed fast circles on her clit. Hearing the sweet agony rip from her voice. And his right hand gripping her tiny hip hard. To where I'd bruise.

"You are mine's now, lil slut. Nobody will love you like I do! Fuck toy palooza! Drenched in my cum!" snarled Tony hatefully.

He loved how warm and tight her cunt was for him. He spilled his cum in her tight cunt hard. Then he flipped her around and rammed his meaty girth in her ass. A blood curdling scream erupted from her violently. Tears and sobs had taken over her.

"How could you do this to me? I was your closest friend? You are lost!" sobbed (Y/n).

"Because you've relentlessly tormented me with her hot factor and this bubble butt!" raged Tony hatefully.

He drenched her taut asshole with cum. Spilling hot ropes in her roughly. But kept fucking into her over and over again. Wailing had erupted from her badly.

"What the fuck have you've done? Get the fuck off my wife! Now!" snarled Steve.

Steve had ripped off Tony from (Y/n) in utter disgust. (Y/n) had laid there in a debauched mess. Steve was horrified by what had occurred to his wife (Y/n). (Y/n) had wept for the pain that radiated from her body. The trauma she endured.

3 Years Later-

(Y/n) was in therapy for the abuse that Tony had done. The avenger's had heard and stayed away from Tony. Pepper had tried to say sorry to her. But Steve wouldn't let her near. Seeing that it was her fault as to what happened. (Y/n) was on her jog around Brooklyn. When she came to the building she and Steve lived in. Tony was in the building lobby. Waiting around and looking at his cellphone.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE? LEAVE NOW!" yelled (Y/n).

"No. I want to say sorry for what I did. It was deplorable and heinous!" said Tony.

She had launched at Tony with her feet at his stomach. And quickly punching him in the jaw with a swift kick. Sending him flying into a wall hard. She then held his head in her hand's. Tilting his head at an angle that'd kill him quickly.

"Any last words before I fucking kill you? For what you did! The trauma you've put me through!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

"(Y/n)! Enough! Please don't let this ruin you. I truly do love you!" said Tony with glee and pain.

"Your a sick fucking freak. I could never love you. I love my husband Steve. You were my boyfriend in college. You cheated since I wouldn't put out! Good bye Tony Stark!" said (Y/n) in low sadistic way.

Steve came hurdling and tackled (Y/n) to the ground. Ripping a screm from (Y/n). Tony lay there on the ground fighting for breath. (Y/n) had red glowing eyes filled with danger. She was beyond her mutation and it was angry and savage.

"You see Tony what happened after you took her? She isn't the same. You've damaged my wife. She hardly eats and sleeps. Making progress was all she had going. And you've destroyed her that too. Leave and never come back. Or I kill you!" said Steve to Tony.

Steve was able to haul her to there place. Tony had kept to his word and never returned. Steve was able to get her back almost all the way. But it took a long time to do so. (Y/n) had put herself in a S.H.E.I.L.D prison. To contain herself from all harm. Tony stared at her through a screen. Seeing she lost her mind. Steve had visited her often enough. Trying to get the love of his life back. But all he had was a shell of her. (Y/n) made no move to get better.


	2. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finally gets her revenge at a cost! ;-D

Five Years Later.....

(Y/n) had been able to be released from Raft Prison. She had shown progress on nonviolent behavior. And that she had let them believe she wasn't at all angry. It was that she was furious. She was currently walking outside the building on Avenger tower in New York City. Going up to where Tony was sure to be at now.

(Y/n) saw as Tony was working on yet a deadly weapon. Having music on too. It was his classic rock blend nobody seemed to care much on. Not to her atleast.

"After all this time Tony I thought your tastes might change. Guess not!" said (Y/n).

Tony looked at the one thing he hurt and raped. While he was interested to see if she'd either kill him or want him. It was a very heady experience to him now. To realize he held no such position now. (Y/n) saw the multitude of emotions play out.

"Your wondering if I want more or if I am in the mood to snap your fucking neck in half, huh? To see if I may let you live or not. I've decided that I am giving you time to say a true sorry to me!" said (Y/n) sternly.

She traveled over to Tony with elegance to her every step. Tony didn't expect that she gave him a hug from the bottom of her heart. Smelling his sweaty self now.

"I know you came to see me often, not often. To see for my progress!" said (Y/n).

Tony was paralyzed by his fear now. That she knew the many times he came to see her. (Y/n) had used her powers to sit them down. And to get them drinks.

"I am not mad at you anymore. Just want peace between us. One that is a clean slate!" said (Y/n) sternly.

"I am dearly sorry for raping you. Wasn't in my right mind. How about we take baby steps with this. To see where it goes!" said Tony sincerely.

They that evening had talked for a bit of time. Tony waved her goodbye as she left the tower. (Y/n) was glad she was able to deceive Tony. Making her way to where Steve was at. He was outside talking to Wanda. Steve saw (Y/n) there before him. Throwing herself into his arms with all of her love and devotion.

"Hey Handsome, I am so glad to be here in these arms. I missed you so much!" said (Y/n).

Steve laid a kiss to her that was filled with passion and love. Holding his wife that he was always going to he faithful to no matter what. Wanda was crying happy tears for this. She had secretly hoped she would see sense and came back. And low and behold it happened before her eye's. It was a magical moment. 


End file.
